


My Sacred Ring ~ A Metered Poem

by DxTURA



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Poetry with Meter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DxTURA/pseuds/DxTURA
Summary: A poem written for my Poetry class that was based off the ring my boyfriend gave me in Newark, New Jersey. It is a Metered poem, but I don’t remember the rhythm count.. oops. I know it varied, though.Originally Posted 2/7/17.





	My Sacred Ring ~ A Metered Poem

Ribbon-springs kiss the sheen,  
dancing on a silver palette.  
Petals and vines have intertwined  
and the floral scheme cuts clean.

Rounded hearts embrace the core  
and chic-sleek ends come together.  
Alloy roots now kiss my finger,  
this gift I don and adore.

The way I don this present  
is different than my others.  
I let it rest on beaded chains,  
so it won’t sleep on pavement.

Often questioned about it,  
I reveal it to those who ask.  
There aren’t regrets when presenting  
this silver-looped amulet.


End file.
